


Five Minutes

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea mourns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "The Return" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Once a Day' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

Once a day every day, never for any more than five minutes, Thea takes time to mourn for all she has lost.

She mourns for her father, who died so that her brother might live.

She mourns for her brother Tommy, who was murdered by the man whose DNA they both shared.

She mourns for her mother, who died so that she might live.

She mourns for her friend Sara, who she killed while being manipulated by the man who would call himself her father.

Thea mourns once a day, never for any more than five minutes. Then she lives.


End file.
